Admittance Between Friends
by CenationUCME
Summary: When John confesses his love for his best friend, Randy, how will the younger man take it? Will there be a happy ending for the two? Fluff, light angst, (centon cenaton randy/john cena/orton)


**So this is another old fic. Was skeptical about uploading it since the style was quite different, but hope you all enjoy. Exams finish this week so I will write requests and upload them soon I promise!**

 **Here is this fic to give you something to read until I upload haha enjoy and review!**

Why? How could that one little word raise so many questions? Why did he kiss me? Why did I not pull away straight away? Why did I do it? All these were thoughts running through Randy Orton's head.

It still seemed like yesterday to him, but it was actually two weeks ago, when his best friend, his friend that he had known for so many years, declared his love for him. That night after Raw had finished and they were in their hotel room, he had said it. It hit Randy like a truck. A truck out of nowhere. For once Randy was speechless after hearing the words that came from his best friend's mouth. From the mouth of John Cena!

" _I'm in love with you Randy. I have been for a while, and I tried to hide it and I tried to forget about it, but every time I felt like it was working, I'd see you and all these feelings, these emotions came flooding back. I honestly don't know why, why I feel like this. Why you're in my head 24/7...but you are. We've been through a lot together, good times, bad times, they've all been with you and I wouldn't have wanted that any other way. You're my best friend. The guy that's been there, the guy that's made laugh, made me smile, made me happy when I was at my lowest and I don't know how this happened, but I'm guessing that's why. I mean, I've never been interested in men before, you know me, always the ladies' man. But not anymore. Not for the last 8 months. You've been the only one in my head. It scared me at first, so me being a dumbass I thought 'I know, I'll shag around' and I'll forget about you and get you out of my system. It didn't work because the only one I wanted to be with, the only person I wanted in my arms, the only person I wanted to kiss was you. You're the one I want, I think you always will be Randy. But I know you wouldn't want to be with me. I know, this isn't what you want to hear but I felt like I was living a lie and I couldn't be the same around you if I hid this from you anymore. The last thing I want is for you to hate me, for you to feel uneasy around me, but I am promising you right now, I will not and never will try it on with you, I will never ever be anything but your best friend...That's if you still want to be my best friend?"_

That whole declaration from John whirled around in Randy's head over and over for the last two weeks. If he tried to think about anything else it would always go back to that conversation, to that moment in time where his best friend admitted he had feelings for him. Randy couldn't even realise or determine how it made him feel, he just couldn't comprehend it. Randy thought back to that night again.

 _He was just stunned. He was in a stunned silence. Eventually he spoke up._

" _I...I'm not really sure, I don't know what to say" Randy responded after a long silence._

" _You don't have to say anything. I think you're reaction is enough," John looked down at the floor and slowly moved towards the door._

" _John wait!" Randy said "You can't...just expect me to just accept this. This is so out of the blue. I had no clue. Shit! This is so difficult..."_

" _Difficult?! For you? This wasn't easy for me you know. I was so scared to tell you. I didn't know how you'd react, I thought it would be better if I told you...I guess I was wrong!" John shouted, trying desperately to keep his emotions in check and be calm._

" _I think you were." Randy looked up at the older man, with his blue piercing eyes shooting a hole through John._

 _John shook his head and tried to fight back the tears. He didn't want to cry, he hated crying, he hadn't cried in front of another person in years. He sure as hell didn't want Randy to see him cry. John bolted to the door and opened it. Before he stepped out of the room he looked back at Randy. John breathed in deeply and wiped tears that had fallen down his cheeks._

" _I'm sorry."_

 _Randy didn't know what to say to that. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. John looked at Randy whose back was turned towards him. No reply. With that John left the room and that was the last time they had talked, other than when they had to, whilst planning out matches or talking about their rivalry heading into Summerslam. During those conversations there was tension, it felt uneasy, no eye contact, no jokes, no laughs, not what John and Randy's conversations used to be._

Randy then thought back to Raw this past Monday...

Raw had just finished and Randy and John's segment and interaction at the end of Raw was full of tension, not the usual on screen chemistry, it had all gone, everything had gone. Their friendship was in tatters.

John sat on the bench in the locker room in silence, most of the roster had already gone, and a few of the guys were just about to head out of the door. John sighed loudly and was lost in his own thoughts as suddenly the door swung open and crashed into the wall. John immediately looked up and saw Randy in the doorway. Randy looked at John and then walked into the locker room and straight past John. Not even a smile, not even looking at him. John felt a mixture of sadness and anger. The anger soon overtook the sadness and John couldn't help but say something.

"For fuck's sake!" John mumbled.

John stood up and followed Randy around the corner.

"Hey, what the fuck was that!" John shouted.

Randy spun around and looked at John with his piercing blue eyes. "What?"

"You know what, don't act like an idiot."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Fine! Be a dumb piece of shit then." John turned and started to walk back to his locker room.

Randy grabbed John by the arm. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Randy said in his low tone.

"Me?! I think that question should be aimed at you! Why the hell did you walk straight past me? Has it seriously got so bad you can't even smile or say 'Hi' to me anymore?"

"Look..."

"No! I get it Randy. You're disgusted by me, right? You're disgusted because I love you. You can't stand that I love you. Well try this...I think you are the most beautiful, most sexy, gorgeous man on the planet. How does that make you feel Randy? Huh?" John pushed Randy.

"Or maybe I should tell you how I want to kiss you all over," John once again pushed Randy. "Or maybe how I want to have sex with you so bad it burns me up inside," John pushed Randy harder this time into the wall.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Randy screamed as he pushed John away from him.

"YOU ARE!" John's voice echoed around the empty locker room. "I hate this, I hate that I feel like this, especially about you. Do you think I chose to feel like this? Do you think I wanted to mess up our friendship and fall in love with my best friend? Do you think I wanted you to hate me?"

"I don't hate you!"

"That's bullshit!" John shouted as his clenched fist pounded against the wall.

"I don't, I just don't know...I don't." Randy stopped and breathed in deeply before calmly saying, "I'm just so confused. I never knew. How did I not know?"

"Because I hid it. I tried so hard to bury it." John's voice also in a calmed state.

"How long?" John looked confusingly at Randy. "How long have you had feelings for me?"

"Just over a year" John's voice almost a whisper.

"So...you're you know...you're-"

"-Gay?" John interrupted, and Randy nodded his head. "No. It's just you. No other man, no woman can compete with you. I know that's not something that you want to hear, but it's the truth."

"Right."

"It's never going to be the same again is it?" John said, with a sad smile.

"I don't know." Randy answered.

"You can't accept it. Can you?"

"I can."

John shook his head, "You can't, you flinch every time I touch you, and you haven't treated me the same way since I told you."

"I just need time. I can...I can try." Randy's voice got louder but he kept looking down at the floor.

"If you can't accept it now, then what makes you think you'll be able to next week, next month or next year?"

"I don't..." Randy began.

"You can't even look at me...Can YOU!" John shouted.

"John..."

"CAN YOU! LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT ME RANDY! LOOK AT ME!" John screamed his voice cracking.

"What the hell do you want from ME?" Randy said equally as loud. Stepping closer to John, he looked him dead in the eyes. Randy's eyes full of...John couldn't even describe what.

"What do I WANT?!"

"Yeah! What the hell do you want from ME!?" Randy yelled, veins popping from his forehead and neck.

"This is what I WANT!" John yelled as he grabbed Randy's face with both hands and crushed their lips together. Randy tried to pull away but John held him in place and claimed Randy's lips again. Randy then finally pushed John away.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Randy yelled.

"Ran..." John stopped as he saw Randy pick up all his belongings and head for the door. "I'm sorry. Randy!" Randy steamed through the locker room before slamming the door shut and leaving John alone.

Randy suddenly came back to the world and away from his thoughts and remembered he brought a girl back to his room.

"Where did you go...I thought I lost you for a bit there?"

"Sorry, I erm, just was thinking that's all."

"Oh yeah, what about, ME?"

"No, nothing important. Sorry, all my focus should be on you"

The woman who Randy couldn't even recall her name then kissed him on the lips.

"Better?"

Randy's earlier thoughts came flooding back, the feeling of John's lips on his. The feel of John's hands on his face.

She then pulled Randy in again and slipped her tongue into his mouth but Randy didn't react.

"Hey, are you OK?"

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Look I'm really sorry but I'm not really into this right now. I think you should go."

"Why?"

"I've just got stuff I need to think about. Just go!" Randy's raised his voice slightly.

"But why?"

"Just go!" Randy shouted loudly. The woman jumped and pulled her top back on and ran out the room. "SHIT!"

Randy's thoughts rushed around in his head, they all came thick and fast.

'Why can't I stop thinking about him? Why is it him in my head? I had this amazingly hot girl here and John's the one in my head. I had her in my arms, in my bed and I wanted it to be him. She kissed my lips, and I taste his mouth. She pulled me in and I was disgusted with myself. John's soft lips were perfection. His strong arms tower over me, protecting me like they always have, whenever I needed him, he was there. He loves me. I don't want him to be alone. I don't want him to be upset or to be sad. I feel like I betrayed him when he's not even mine. When I was with her, I was thinking of him, I wish he was the one spending the night, I wish I was looking into his eyes. He kissed me and it felt amazing, even though it was for a few short moments. It was the best kiss of my life, it can't ever get better, now I've had the best. My heart beats faster whenever I think of him. I know I'm in love with him, because all my emotions are going out of control. He's the one I want. How did I not know? He's been there for me all those times I've fucked up, all those times I was a complete bastard to him he came back and looked after me. After all my mistakes he still says I'm his best friend. He's the best, and I regret it, how could I let myself let him go, I'm not going to make any more mistakes, because in his eyes and arms I'd like to stay. I hope he can forgive one more mistake, and I hope I'm not too late, I want to say I love you John Cena!'

Randy had tried to talk to John all day but there was always someone around, always someone in the way. Randy just wanted to tell him so much, he was scared he would bottle it if he had to wait any longer. Time was running out, it was ten minutes till his and Johns big WWE championship match at Summerslam and John was nowhere to be found. Randy looked around and couldn't see him. He saw other people and began to ask if they had seen him.

"Hey Kane, have you seen John?"

"No sorry, isn't your match next?" Kane asked.

"Yeah." Randy said as he sprinted past Kane and down the corridor. He opened doors left, right and center and still no John. Time was running out. Randy had no choice, he would have to wait, his match was about to start. He ran back to gorilla position and then his music hit. As Randy was about to walk through the curtain, John appeared, there he was. Randy couldn't help but smile.

"He looks gorgeous, how could I have been so stupid" Randy thought.

"Randy GO!"

Randy came out of his trance and realised he should be going out now. He went through the curtain and nervously waited for John.

'How the hell am I going to get through this? It's not like I can tell him in the middle of a match with millions of people watching' Randy thought as Johns music blared out of the speakers. And there he was, the man Randy knew he loved. 'Man I love his gorgeous smile' Randy thought and then John took his t-shirt off. Randy looked at John's body in a way he never had before and it was mesmerizing. That muscular chest, that six pack, those big strong arms.

'It's not too late, I'm not going to let it' Randy thought. 'Maybe I could try to make him realise I love him without saying it. How the fuck am I going to do that. Shit.'

Randy smiled at John as he came into the locker room. John smiled back.

"You were great out there," John said.

"You too."

"Look I know you're probably wondering but it was a complete accident, so don't freak out on me OK."

"John, what are you going on about?"

"You know, I touched you, your...dick. I didn't mean too."

"Oh, that."

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"John, look...I err..." Randy started but got interrupted.

"You don't have to say anything, I won't do it again...I'll be more careful."

"No, I..."

"I have got to go." And with that, John picked up his stuff and ran out the locker room.

'Damn it, why is it when I need to tell him something he's either nowhere to be found or he runs away from me' Randy thought. 'Maybe I'm being punished for being such a tool to him. Well he's got nowhere to run too, if I go to his hotel room.'

There was a knock on the door and John leapt out of the bed in just his white chain gang boxers and opened the door.

"Hi"

John looked shocked that it was Randy at the door. "Hi."

"Can I come in?" Randy voice was quiet.

"I guess."

Randy walked in and looked around the room noticing that no lights were on, and the bed was a mess.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Randy asked.

'"No, I just got into bed."

"Sorry, but I had to come round."

"If it's to give me an earful then don't bother alright. I get it."

There was a tense, yet nervous silence for a moment before Randy spoke.

"What do you get?"

"Randy don't mess around, I'm not in the damn mood!" John's voice was full of anger, but Randy could see sadness in Johns light blue eyes. Randy then suddenly realised how gorgeous John's eyes were.

"What do you get, John? Tell me." Randy asked again.

"That you're not gay, you don't want me, and you don't want anything to do with me."

"John how can you think that?"

"You know why. Ever since I told you how I felt you've avoided me at all costs, you've barely spoken two words to me, other than tonight."

"I know, I haven't been a best friend lately. But I've thought everything through, and believe me I've thought a lot. And I realised..."

"Randy don't, don't say that we're OK, and that it will go back to the way..."

"John shut up!" Randy interrupted.

"WHAT?"

"Just shut up... and kiss me."

Randy pulled John by the arm into his body and claimed John's lips. Electricity ran through him, the excitement made his heart beat fast. Randy knew this was what he wanted, there was no doubt in his mind. _He wants John, he wants to be with John_. Randy ran his tongue along John's lips, John parted his lips and Randy explored his mouth as John snaked his own tongue into Randy's eager mouth. John moaned into Randy's mouth, as Randy stroked John's cheek. They finally parted both gasping for air.

"What...I...What's going on?" John asked.

"What's going on is... that I've been a complete idiot. I love you John, you have been all that I have thought about, I could hardly handle being in the ring with you tonight, because all I wanted to do was kiss you all over your body. I want you John. I want to be yours."

"Where did this come from?"

"After you kissed me, I got a girl, I took her back to the hotel and you're the only thing that was in my head. When she kissed me, it wasn't her lips I felt it was yours, it was your mouth I tasted, it was you that I felt in my arms. I'm in love with you. I want to live every moment with you, feel everything with you, I want to live my life with you, I love you John Cena...I LOVE YOU!" Randy shouted the last bit, with a big smile on his face.

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been surer of anything in my life."

John just smiled his dimples showing.

"I love those too," Randy said as he stroked them.

"So you want to be with me?" John asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yeah, I want to be with you, I want to be your boyfriend, that's if you still want to be with an idiot like me."

"Of course I do."

John shook his head and let out a sigh, Randy raised Johns head with his hand and lightly placed his lips on Johns.

"I love so much, Randy"

"I love you so much too. You believe me right?" A concerned look formed on Randy face, wanting John to know so badly that his words were true.

John looked deeply into Randy eyes, "I believe you."

John kissed Randy again, their hands caressing each other as their tongues lapped at each other.

"We'll take it slow," John said whilst stroking Randy's cheek.

"Yeah. Dead, dead slow." Randy smiled.

"Yeah." John pulled Randy into his body and hugged him tightly.

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"Just one more thing."

"Yeah…" John's voice had a slightly worried tone to it.

"John, can I...err, um, stay here with you tonight?" Randy asked nervously.

John smiled broadly with his dimples popping, "Definitely. I wouldn't want you to be anywhere else."

John slipped under the covers as Randy stripped down to his boxers. Randy turned around to see John looking at his body, up and down, looking over Randy's toned abs, over his tattooed arms, over his chunky thighs, over his sizeable bulge.

"Enjoying the view, babe?"

"You are so sexy. And did you just call me babe?" John asked.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Don't be, I love it...babe" John smiled at Randy as Randy got under the bed sheets and snuggled up next to John. John wrapped his strong arms around Randy as Randy rested his head on John's muscular chest.

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"This is how I want every day to end, you and me in bed together, in each other's arms."

"Me too." John placed a soft kiss on Randy's forehead.

"Good. Night John, I love you."

"Night Randy, I love you too."

It didn't take long for John to fall asleep and Randy sat up and just gazed at him for a moment.

"You really are the most gorgeous man in the world, and you're my man, I love you so much, I'll love you forever."

Randy kissed John on the lips and then wrapped his arms around John and rested his head on John's chest and fell asleep next to the man he loved.

 **I get a lot of views on my fics but not as many reviews. Thanks for all those that DO review and if you have not then drop me a line! Even a word or two just so I can see people's thoughts! Thank you! xxx C**


End file.
